


療程2

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015





	療程2

護士們竊竊私語，說那個好看的病人今天也來了。

“…帝努—嗯—”

“好舒服…再多一點…”

李帝努環抱住黃仁俊頂著他的敏感點，在他耳邊吐息“小聲一點，外面還有人…”  
黃仁俊聽著他低沉沙啞的嗓音，像是電流痛過全身，渾身顫栗，後穴又把李帝努咬得更緊了。

黃仁俊腦袋暈暈昏昏，小嘴無法自制的呻吟，於是接吻時李帝努吞入一些呻吟，唇舌勾動彼此，只剩津液的聲響在室中。

黃仁俊手像藤蔓攀住李帝努的背，手指爽的蜷曲，指甲不自覺在寬廣上刻劃，留下佔有過的痕跡。

李帝努不在意那點疼痛，繼續不停的干著。兩人大汗淋漓，好看的軀體貼合在一起，享受情欲，直到滾燙白液被狠狠灌入腹中，然後色情的從大腿根部慢慢滑下。

黃仁俊小臉通紅，剛結束性事後的眼神迷離，任由李帝努為他扣上鈕扣。  
“今天的療程結束囉。”李帝努掛起眼鏡，在他臉頰上落今日的最後一個吻。  
黃仁俊點點頭，走往門口的步伐卻變得意外艱辛，每一步都想要再更多停留。  
他轉過頭欲言又止，最後又只是揮揮手說謝謝醫生。

黃仁俊回到家大字型撲在床上，為自己的猶豫頹廢不已。  
他的病症在李醫生的愛撫和填滿之下消失無影，療程成為滿心期待的例行公事，每次的激情與溫柔總能把他摔進谷底，溺得他再也爬不起。

黃仁俊臉埋進枕頭裡亂發洩一通，最後他在軟綿綿的失落中，腦海又出現李醫生的眼眸，髮絲，身體輪廓。  
黃仁俊顫顫巍巍地手伸進褲子，擼著屬於自己的愛，李帝努的語調彷彿在耳邊催眠，一遍又一遍。  
自瀆的快感比不過被疼愛，但他又幻想起李帝努不把他當作病人，而是作為愛人的話，那會真是一個美麗的夢。  
黃仁俊最後在哭聲中射出他第一次自慰的精液。他想到之後會有為了李帝努而延伸出更多次的經驗時，不禁又哭得更凶了。

“治療效果不錯。”李帝努含糊不清的講，看著黃仁俊一害羞就捂起臉的習慣覺得可愛。  
黃仁俊指縫間盯著李帝努認真給自己口活的動作，心中陣陣漣漪，波動起愛意和害燥。  
李帝努舌頭舔舐到他前端的小口時，黃仁俊忍不住尖叫，射在濕暖嘴中。

黃仁俊茫然無措的推開他不停地說抱歉，李帝努嘴角有斑斑點點的白“沒關係哦。”李帝努全吞下去，還擦擦嘴對他一笑。

黃仁俊覺得他要被羞恥和幸福一起擠死了。

夜晚是寂寞的定律。

黃仁俊無趣的滑手機，剛下載的約炮軟體馬上就有幾個訊息，他點開其中一個，認為沒什麼所謂的就答應了。

既然都差不多好了，那也該來體驗人生了。

對方和他坐在床上，尷尬的互看。  
“抱…抱歉，”黃仁俊低著頭“…我不知道…會這樣…”  
不管如何被調情挑逗，好像回到往常一樣，軟綿綿的。於是落到現在和約炮對象大眼瞪小眼的情況，而不是應該要滾床單了。

好想死。

黃仁俊一杯杯黃湯下肚，兩行淚痕印在臉上，他舉著杯子向李東赫哭訴“我到底…嗚…哪裡不行了…？”

“喂你別再喝了，”李東赫扶額“不就是約炮不成功嗎？沒事，以後還有啊。”

“嗚嗚……嗚…為什麼…李帝努不喜歡我……嗚嗚嗚‥‥”

“別再嗚了，你是湯瑪士小火車嗎？”  
“更何況他有說他不喜歡你嗎？你想想看，到底有哪個泌尿科醫生會幫病人口？”

“……”

“……”

“喂等等！黃仁俊！你要去哪呀！”

黃仁俊醉的不清醒，喊著“我要去找李帝努！”

李帝努在整理今天最後的資料，想著已經兩個禮拜沒見到黃仁俊時，外頭混亂的騷動喚回他。

一個小護士推開門“李醫生，有個酒醉的病人說要找你…”  
李帝努醫生“？？？”

剛踏出診療室，一個小小身子就撲進他懷抱“李帝努…嗯—醫生我好…好喜歡你…”  
李醫生看著腦袋蹭著他的小孩，半哄半拉的在眾護士們吃瓜視線裡帶回診療室。

李醫生把他放在腿上，親親黃仁俊的耳垂“嗯？你怎麼了？”  
被酒精迷得傻傻的人像孩子一樣，委屈巴拉的戳戳指頭，某樣惹人憐愛“不想離開你…”  
李帝努好笑的無奈“我又沒有要離開你。”

黃仁俊轉過身子，奶兇的捶打他“我治療好了，你就會不要我了…”他說著說著又開始抽噎“我喜歡你呀…”

他的小病人終於坦率了，李帝努笑得像花開那麼燦爛。

李帝努醒來時身在何處，他完全不知。伴隨而來的頭痛欲裂讓他哀嚎幾聲。  
“醒來了？”李帝努敲敲門，帶了杯溫水喂他“你昨天醉了，還跑來我們病院。”

黃仁俊再一次想死。

“對了，你還向我告白了。”

黃仁俊一口水嗆出來。

李帝努趕緊拍著他的背幫忙緩和，又拿紙巾給他，緊張的問還好吧。  
黃仁俊喘幾下擺擺手說沒事，儘管他是如此想直接被嗆死。

一陣死寂後，黃仁俊憋不住的開口“…那你的回答是什麼？”

李帝努醫生摸摸他的頭，笑容又再一次另黃仁俊著迷至魔。

“仁俊呀，”  
“到底有哪個泌尿科醫生會主動幫病人口？”


End file.
